granturismofourfandomcom-20200216-history
Mazda MX-5
Note: The MX-5 is also known as the Eunos Roadster or Miata dependent on country of sale. These terms are treated as synonymous throughout his article. The Mazda MX-5 is a model of car manufactured by Japanese manufacturer Mazda. Various versions of the MX-5 have featured in every mainline version of Gran Turismo. The MX-5 is a 2-seater, roadster style sports coupe that has been produced by Mazda from 1989 to the present day and is among the most popular cars ever released, having sold in excess of 900,000 units to date. The earlier models of MX-5 were referred to as First Generation (or NA). This was superceded in 1998 by the Second Generation (NB) and then in 2006 by the Third Generation (NC). =First Generation (NA)= The Eunos Roadster was the car that revived the lightweight sports car category at the end of the 20th Century. With a lightweight, compact body, a 1.6L straight-4 DOHC engine, and a rear drive layout, it was a very traditional, lightweight 2 seater cabriolet. The Japanese release was in September 1989. Initially the engine was the 1.6L, B6-ZE, producing 118BHP/14.0kgfm. An aluminium power plant frame connected the transmission and the rear differential, successfully creating a direct and rigid shift feel. A newly developed double wishbone suspension was used all around with 4 wheel disc brakes, and it is said that everything relating to driving on this car was designed with a total disregard for cost. This is probably why driving the roadster is often compared to the exhilarating feel of riding a horse, even more so because it is a cabriolet. The fundamental pleasure and the ability to control this car to your will captured the hearts of both new and veteran drivers everywhere. In August 1993, some minor changes were implemented and a new 1.8L DOHC, BP-ZE engine was introduced, raising the power to 128BHP/16.0kgfm. In the second minor change of August 1995, the final gear ratio and flywheel were modified, evolving towards the 1800 Series II. Many limited edition models were produced for the Eunos Roadster, and with Mazda having produced 531,890 units through to the end of 1997, this model set the world record for production of a 2 seater cabriolet and is even registered n the Guinness Book of World Records. ---- =Second Generation (NB)= In January 1998, nine years after its creation, the Eunos Roadster evolved into its 2nd generation. Over the years, with the Mazda Eunos sales channel having disappeared, the name was changed to the Mazda Roadster. Compared with the first generation Roadster, the body size had not been significantly changed. This was possible only because it had been thoroughly developed following their "rider-horse synergy" philosophy, reducing weight anywhere possible. It was equipped with the same 1.8L DOHC inline-4 engine, but the specifications were increased to 143BHP/16.6kgfm. This engine was coupled with the first 6 speed manual transmission on the Roadster. The 1.6L DOHC inline-4 engine was also revived at this time, producing 123BHP/14.5kgfm and matched with a 5 speed manual transmission. With two availabe types of engine, it was notable that two different characteristics were created in the lineup, with the RS becoming the sports-oriented models, and th VS being the luxury model. The first minor changes were implemented in July 2000. With a new 1.8L S-VT (Sequential Valve Timing) engine and other various modifications or improvements, the engine was augmented to 158BHP/17.3kgfm. With the power increase of the 1.8L model, the body was also reinforced, and the body of the 1.6L version was improved at the same time. The new edition of the RS-II grade also featured 16" wheels. Around the end of 2003, the previously rumoured turbo model also made its appearance. Boasting an output of 170BHP/21.3kgfm, it is a radical offshoot of the Roadster series. ---- =Third Generation (NC)= In August 2005, the Mazda Roadster made its full model change to its third generation model, coded the NC. Though it is given increased collision safety features and environmental performance suited for the new era, serious efforts were made by the design team to maintain the greatest attraction of the roadster, of being able to control the car exactly to the will of the driver. Because of this, significant focus was placed in keeping the weight low, and resulted in a car that is only 10 kg heavier than the previous verion (RS grade model) The car is powered by a new LF-VE, a 2L, DOHC inline 4 engine, combined with a 6 speed or 5 speed MT, or a 6 speed AT. The body was enlarged by 1.5 inches in both length and width, and the wheelbase has been extended by 2.5 inches. With its length now at 67.7 inches, the car has now become a higher size class 3 in Japanese vehicle registrations. On the other hand, the engine itself is now 3.1 inches shorter, enabling a full front midship configuration, and maintaining a 50:50 weight balance front to rear. The suspension utilises a new multilink in the rear to achieve a higher road holding performance. All this effort paid off, as in November 2005, it became Japan's car of the year. The RS isthe sports grade of the Roadster and is equipped with features like Bilstein dampers, 17 inch wheels, and a front suspension tower bar. In August 2006, a RHT model with a powered retractable hardtop was added, and in January 2007, the roadster achieved over 800,000 cars sold, cumulatively for the entire series. Later in December 2008 a minor change was performed, and in addition to changes in the front grille and headlight shape, many detailed refinements have been made. The maximum output of the engine is now produced at a range 300rpm higher at 7000rpm, and the rev limit has ben increased by 500rpm, to 7500rpm. ---- =Acquisition in Gran Turismo= Several models of MX-5 appear across the Gran Turismo Series. The following will summarise how to acquire each specific model in each game. Gran Turismo Gran Turismo 2 Gran Turismo 3 Gran Turismo 4 Gran Turismo 5 =Mazda MX-5 in Events= GT5 Events *The NR-A Roadster Cup, an Amateur Series event available at Level 6, is open to any variant of Mazda MX-5/Roadster/Eunos Roadster/Miata in the game, and consists of one race - 5 laps of Tsukuba Circuit. The best car to use for this event is the Mazda Roadster RS (NC) '07, which can be bought from the Dealerships for Cr. 25,000, and is available at Level 0. Licenses A-6: Tackling a Set of Undulating Corners: *Trial Mountain Circuit (Turns 1, 2, 3) *Mazda Eunos Roadster (NA Special Package) '89 Category:Vehicles Category:Gran Turismo Cars Category:GT4 Cars